Team 8: The First Meeting
by The teenager trying to improve
Summary: Hinata Hyuga, Kiba Inuzuka, and Shino Aburame's first meeting as the new three man cell: Team 8.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**Team 8's first team meeting.**

* * *

12 year old Shino Aburame sat underneath the shade of a tree, waiting.

This morning he was assigned to a genin team. Shino had been wondering who they would pair him up with.

However, he never would have thought of this team lineup.

Shino Aburame, Hinata Hyuga, and Kiba Inuzuka.

Hm, a very unusual lineup indeed. The Inuzuka's and their dogs' noses, Aburame's bugs, and Hyuga's eyes.

Shino was snapped out of his thoughts by a loud, brash voice.

"Oi! Who're you?" Said a boy, around his age.

Shino looked up at the male, studying him.

The boy had brunette hair, feral canine teeth, and a dog atop his head.

_Kiba Inuzuka, _Shino's brain registered, calling back images of him in the years they had been in the academy together.

"That is a pointless question. Why? Because we have been in the academy together for more than 4 years," Shino replied, standing.

Kiba's expression soured.

"Well, excuse me! I just thought it would be nice for us to be formally introduced!" he yelled, scowling.

"If that's the case, wouldn't it be more proper for you to introduce yourself properly instead of saying 'Oi! who're you?'" Shino calmly said, never changing tone.

"Psh, look, if we're gonna be in the same team, you have to realize that I'm not really what you call 'proper.' Just so ya know."

"Hn."

Shino could've sworn he saw Kiba's eyebrow visibly twitch.

"What kind of word is Hn?! Who the hell talks like that?!"

Shino didn't answer.

Kiba sighed, loudly.

Shino smirked behind his coat.

* * *

Kiba Inuzuka couldn't believe it.

He could _not _believe he was put on the same team as... as that emotionless weirdo!

_Shino Aburame._

Oh, jeez, and when he met up with him? The freakin' moron talked like he soo above him.

Snooty weirdo.

For the last five or so minutes, Kiba spent his time glaring at his new team partner. To which, he was completely ignored.

How the hell they decided who to put on squads was beyond him, but he was sure that they made a mistake.

"Will you please stop glaring at me," Shino said, the light from the sun reflecting off his glasses.

"Oh, bite me, Bug Boy," Kiba said, with a roll of his eyes.

...

"Bug... Boy?" Shino questioned, cocking a brow.

Kiba inwardly smirked.

"Yeah, you like it? I think I'll call you that from now on, Bug Boy," he said, his inner smirk becoming an outward smirk.

"Do not call me that."

"Why?"

"Because."

"Because, why?"

Shino adjusted his glass in silence.

...

The hell?! The stupid Bug Boy went back to ignoring him!

"U-um, e-excuse me," a small, timid voice said.

The two boys looked over at their new companion.

A girl with midnight-blue hair and pale lavender eyes. She wore a heavy beige jacket, which was zipped up all the way to the hood.

"H-hello," she said, twiddling her two index fingers, a blush on her cheeks.

"Yo. Hinata-san," Kiba said, with a small wave.

Hinata smiled.

* * *

Hinata gave the boys a small smile.

Even if she wasn't on Naruto's team, she was glad she was on a team with such nice teammates.

"Why didn't you ask who she was like you did with me," Shino asked.

"Well, Bug boy, I know who Hinata-san is," Kiba replied back.

"You knew who I was."

"Yeah, well, I figured I should ask you anyway, since you don't hang out with anyone. You're a loner to the core, Bug Boy."

Bug Boy? Had Hinata heard right?

"I told you to stop calling me that."

"Why?"

Shino sighed.

"Back to this are we?" he asked.

Kiba smirked.

"U-um Shino-san, Kiba-san..."

Both boys turned their heads in her direction.

...

"Oi, Hinata-san," Kiba said. "You don't hafta call me 'Kiba-san.' Just Kiba is fine."

"Yes, the same with me, we're going to be on the same three man cell, after all," Shino said

Not call them with the proper honorifics?

"W-well, then y-you guy's don't n-need to c-call me 'Hinata-san.' Just H-hinata is fine, t-too. Sh-shino-kun, Kiba-k-kun," she said, looking down at the ground.

"Kiba-kun?" Kiba asked, raising a brow, and then shrugging. "Well, whatever floats your boat, Hinata."

Shino nodded.

"Hn." he said.

"Well, it looks like you all are here," a voice above them said.

Hinata snapped her head upward, looking up at the branches of a tree.

Sitting high on a branch with a big grin, was a woman.

Probably one of the prettiest women Hinata had ever seen.

She had midnight-black hair that fell in waves down her back, and stunning scarlet pupils. Hinata also noticed the village headband she had on her forehead.

Kunoichi. Jonin.

The kunoichi jumped down from the tree, landing with incredible finesse.

"Hello, I am Kurenai Yuhi," she said with a smile. "And as of today, I am officially your Jonin instructor."

* * *

Kurenai watched the young genin's faces, waiting for a reaction.

The one with the glasses reacted first, nodding.

"Hello, Kurenai Sensei," he said.

The next was the boy with the dog on his head.

"Hey, wait! You're our sensei?!" The boy yelled, pointing.

Kurenai smiled.

Well, quite rambunctious, wasn't he?

The shy-looking young girl was the last to say something.

"Erm, may I a-ask, w-why w-were you in th-the t-tree?" she said, a pink blush dusting her cheeks.

Kurenai smiled at the girl.

What a sweet, little one.

"I wanted to watch you for awhile, Hinata," Kurenai said, almost laughing out loud when the young woman's eyes widened.

"Y-you w-were watching us th-the entire t-time?" Hinata asked.

"I am surprised I didn't sense you earlier," Shino said.

"Hey! That's incredibly creepy, lady!" Kiba yelled.

Kurenai chuckled.

"Well, lets just forget about that, okay? I want to formally be introduced to you all," she said, putting her hands on her hips.

"I will go first then," Shino said, nodding. "Hello, I am Shino Aburame of the Aburame clan."

"It's nice to meet you, Shino," Kurenai said, smiling at the boy.

"Alright, I'm Kiba Inuzuka of the Inuzuka clan. Cool to meet'cha," Kiba said, grinning.

"Hello, and it's nice to meet you, Kiba."

"Um, I a-am Hi-hinata Hyuga of the H-hyuga clan, it is ver nice t-to meet you," Hinata said, bowing.

Kurenai chuckled slightly at the girl's politeness.

"And it's very nice to meet you, Hinata," Kurenai said, smiling softly at the girl.

Hinata smiled back, her face lighting up.

"Hm, the Hyuga, the Aburame, and the Inuzuka, huh?" Kurenai said, grinning.

She had a feeling that this would be a very interesting team.

**The End.**


End file.
